Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Soundtrack Hits Top Billboard 200
North Pole Elementary: The Sequel soundtrack has finally reached the top after three weeks of battling, since it debuts at number two on it's first weekend of release. For topping the Billboard 200, the soundtrack made 132,000 copies. The soundtrack first made 193,000 copies on its' first weekend, as of a 144,000 copies last weekend. It's total sales is up to 469,000 copies in three weeks. The movie is now playing in theaters. Justin Bieber scoots to No. 2 on the Billboard 200 albums chart with "My World 2.0," shifting 102,000 copies (down 65%) in its third week on the chart. It bowed atop the list two weeks ago with 283,000 but fell to No. 2 last week upon the No. 1-arrival of Usher's "Raymond v Raymond" (329,000 in its debut). This week, Usher's set slips to No. 2 with 92,000, down 72%. The chart's highest debut arrives at No. 3 from guitar god Slash with his self-titled album starting with 60,000. It's the former Guns N' Roses' and Velvet Revolver member's first solo effort, although he has a lot of help from some very famous friends on the set. Each of its tracks sports guest vocals from a familiar artist, including guest turns from Fergie, M Shadows of Avenged Sevenfold, Kid Rock, Ozzy Osbourne, Kid Rock, Dave Grohl and Adam Levine. Slash's set, released on the artist's own Dik Hayd label through EMI Label Services, helps give EMI Music Marketing something to crow about this week: the company owns three out of the top five albums on the Billboard 200 for the first time since 2004. Slash's album joins Lady Antebellum's Capitol Nashville set "Need You Now" at No. 4 -- up one slot -- with 57,000 (down 34%) and Capitol's "Now 33" compilation at No. 5 -- down two -- with 53,000 (down 57%). The last time EMM had three albums in the top five was on the chart dated April 24, 2004, when "Now 15" (No. 2; Capitol), Janet Jackson's "Damita Jo" (No. 3; Virgin/Capitol) and Norah Jones' "Feels Like Home" (No. 5; Blue Note) reigned. The second and final debut in the top 10 belongs to Madonna at No. 10 with "Sticky & Sweet Tour" (28,000). It's the Queen of Pop's 19th top 10 set and her third live release. With 19 top 10 albums, the star ties with Bob Dylan for sixth place among acts with the most top 10s in the chart's 54-year history. Ahead of them are the Rolling Stones (with 36), Frank Sinatra (33), the Beatles and Barbra Streisand (30) and Elvis Presley (27). As for the rest of the holdovers in the top 10 this week, Monica's "Still Standing" stands still at No. 6 with 38,000 (down 53%) while Lady Gaga's "The Fame" moves up two spots to No. 7 with 32,000 (down 35%). Justin Bieber's first "My World" album holds at No. 8 with just under 30,000 (down 53%) and Erykah Badu's "New Amerykah, Part Two" falls five rungs to No. 9, selling almost as many as Bieber's 30,000 (down 73%). Overall album sales in this past chart week (ending April 11) totaled 5.27 million units, down 23% compared to the sum last week (6.84 million) and down 33% compared to the comparable sales week of 2009 (7.83 million). Year to date album sales stand at 87.23 million, down 10% compared to the same total at this point last year (96.86 million).